


The Notes

by thewaysofthefandoms



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kinda, M/M, also very Night Vale-y in tone, for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysofthefandoms/pseuds/thewaysofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

One day Isaac finds a note inside a Stephen King book. 

_Wonderwall is the only 90's song visible from space._

Isaac stares at the note for a long time. He's not really sure what to do with it, to be honest.

Eventually he sticks it on the bulletin board in the office and forgets about it. 

\---

The next day he finds another one, inside a copy of My Sister's Keeper.

_You can’t get blood from a turnip. Listen, you need some blood? I can totally get you some blood. Set that turnip down and follow me to the blood. There’s a lot of blood._

What kind of a note is that? 

\---

They keep showing up. 

Inside The Hunger Games,

_Sometimes I go walk on the beach and I think to myself, "if aliens exist, they're probably avoiding us because of our propensity towards mass genocide."_

Inside Pride and Prejudice,

_Yesterday a cat licked my foot. Why did you do that, cat? What did my foot taste like? Did it taste like the hopes and dreams so frequently crushed by my endless footsteps?_

Inside The Song of Achilles,

_The most dangerous game is man. The most entertaining game is Broadway Puppy Ball. The most weird game is Esoteric Bear._

Inside Eat Pray Love,

_I let my haters be my motivators. Mostly they tell me I suck, and then I get sad. This was a terrible idea._

Every time he just takes them out and sticks them on the bulletin board. They're beginning to form a collage. 

\---

He starts noticing a guy. He sees him a lot, going in and out. He has glasses and wears a lot of beanies and plaid shirts, and he hangs around and never buys anything. Isaac figures he's a college student, since this is a college bookstore, and mostly ignores him. 

In a copy of Man of Steel he finds, 

_Look. Up in the sky. It's a bird. It's a plane. No. It's just the void. Infinite and indifferent. We're so small. So very very small._

\---

It's been three weeks, and Isaac has three weeks of notes stuck up on the board. He's lucky his boss thinks they're funny. 

Inside a Doctor Suess book,

_Everything that happens, happens for a reason. Except ostriches. What the hell, man?_

\---

Plaid shirt/beanie/glasses guy continues coming in everyday and Isaac starts noticing him more. He's kinda cute, in a totally hipster sort of way. He smiles at Isaac when he comes in and Isaac smiles back. 

Inside Heart of Darkness,

_Say what you will about dance, but language is a limited form of expression._

\---

The notes start getting slightly more romantic in tone. Or maybe Isaac's just imagining it. 

Inside a Nora Roberts book,

_Roses are red,_  
violets aren't blue,  
they're purple...  
I'm bad at poetry. 

\---

_At your smallest components, you are indistinguishable from a forest fire._

Isaac looks up from the latest note to see Plaid Shirt Guy standing near him, trying and failing to look casual. Isaac puts the book back on the shelf and sticks the note in his pocket before walking over. 

"Hi, can I help you with something?" 

Plaid Shirt Guy flails and looks really nervous.

"Nope, nope, I'm good, just looking, just totally in here to look at books but I can't buy anything because I'm poor, just looking." 

Isaac blinks. 

"Alright." He smiles his work smile. "Just let me know if you need anything. And I'm Isaac, by the way." 

Isaac starts walking away and the guy calls after him, "Stiles." 

"What?" Isaac says, turning around again.

"I'm Stiles. That's my name." 

"Oh." Isaac replies. "Nice to meet you, Stiles." 

\---

Inside the last Harry Potter,

_If you’re worried your writing isn’t good just remember the earth is warming and soon good and bad writing alike will all be underwater._

 

The next time Stiles comes in, he's carrying not just one, but two Starbucks. Isaac snorts a little at how hipster it is. 

Stiles smiles sheepishly like he knows exactly what Isaac is snorting about and hands him a coffee. 

"Starbucks is having a two for one thing this week," he says, rubbing the back of his neck, "so I wondered if you wanted one."

Isaac takes the coffee and grins at Stiles. "Thank you! A lot. I didn't have time to get one this morning cause I missed my alarm and had to run out the door." 

\---

Inside a Sylvia Plath book,

_Yesterday I saw a sunset.  
It was beautiful, like your face._

Stiles keeps bringing Isaac coffee, despite the fact that their two for one thing must be over by now. Isaac finds he doesn't really care. 

\---

_If I said you had a beautiful body, would it even matter because we are so insignificant in this vast incomprehensible universe?_

Isaac blushes. 

\---

Isaac leaves the note this time. 

_Today is the last day of your life up to this point.  
Make the most of it and go out with me?_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing! A tiny thing. Cause I ship Stiles with everyone. And I had the flu while I wrote this and so it definitely has kindof a weird Night Vale/written at 3am type vibe going for it. 
> 
> Almost all the notes in here are Night Vale proverbs. The beach one, the cat one, the roses are red one and the sunset one are from my brain.


End file.
